


Nightmare

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's danged hard to avoid doing the obvious. (The obvious, however, can already be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7066291">here, titled "Into Breaking Eyes"</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nightmare  
> Author: Holde Maid aka Gerda aka Sparrow Holde  
> Claim: Methos (which does NOT mean I own him, or any part of the Highlander universe)  
> Prompt: Quickening.  
> Rating/Warnings: PG-13, I suppose  
> Word count:  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the Highlander universes are mine. Also, no harm intended and no profit made.  
> Author's Note: Thanks to Jinxed_Wood for the prompt!  
> Prompt Table:  
> http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/11492.html#cutid2.

He woke with a start. His skin was drenched in sweat, and the tight cotton boxers stuck to his body uncomfortably.

Running a hand over his tired swollen eyes, he did his best to remember the nightmare, though his insides where recoiling from it. His usual determination had evaporated. Consequently, there wasn't much he could put into words that had caused such profound terror. It wasn't the fight he had dreamed of, that much was for certain. It was...

He shuddered, trying to suppress the memory that instantly sprang to life.

For three consecutive nights he had dreamed of fighting. Not that he didn't dream of past and future fights often enough, but normally he concentrated on the technical aspects, which kept fear at bay. But these three times, he had been fighting Duncan.  
And for some reason his usual technique for pulling himself out of a nightmare hadn't worked.

Why didn't it work???

It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about what would happen if Duncan ever challenged him. What strategy would be best, what moves Duncan didn't know. He should have been able to direct his thoughts along those lines, but... Instead, the dreams had terrified him beyond measure.

And why the dreams, anyway? And why did they differ?

The first time, Duncan had won. They had been whirling, thrusting, punching, parrying, slicing, ... Suddenly all had gone dark, and he had found himself on his bed, just as sweaty as tonight, and breathing hard.

The second time he had seen himself and Duncan fight from a third-person point of view. He had wanted to scream advice, or to dissuade ... somebody from fighting, he couldn't really say anymore. But the fight had gone on. It had been odd to watch his own Quickening. Frightening. Breathtaking. In fact fear had obstructed his breathing so much that he had woken.

But all that hadn't been so bad. Tonight had been the worst of all three times.  
Because this time, he had won.


End file.
